Tsuki No Kokoro
by NaruSasu422
Summary: Long ago A powerful force once plagued all of Japan only to sealed away. Now 100 yrs later Darkeness once again ravages the land and Japan fate lies with one Miko. *not good at this just read i promise u wont be dissapointed. Also copyrighted as of Feb 2 2013.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_It was a time of great peace and harmony throughout the land. People were merry, children were laughing, and the harvest was bountiful. It was a time of serenity. But soon all that began to change when demons attacked our fair Japan. And among these none was more chaotic, sinister, and diabolical than the Demon Serpent, Orochi. This eight headed and tailed demon came from the East. Its eyes were blood red and its scales were as tough as stone and as sharp as steel. Wherever Orochi attacked the nothing left but a path of destruction. Our fields became bare and desolate. Soon famine and plague across the land. The time of peace was at an end._

_For seven long years the people of Japan. lived fear of the demonic snake. But soon the carnage and death was not enough for the Demonic Lord as he began to demand human sacrifice. On the night of the dark moon, Orochi demanded a beautiful virgin maiden to be sacrificed and by the next full moon he devoured her. When there were no more maidens to sacrifice Orochi annihilated the village._

_On the day where the sun is blocked out by the moon he came to our village of Koshi and our beautiful Princess Kushina was made the next sacrifice._

_Unable to watch his beloved die, Arashi, a young monk, beseeched the celestial gods. For three days he prayed and pleaded for a way to stop the evil serpent and on the 3rd night they answered._

_the three celestial beings appear before him there was Amaterasu, goddess of the sun; Tsukiyomi, god of the moon; and Susanoo, god of storms._

_"Who dare call on us, the celestial gods?" Susanoo bellowed._

_"It is I, the monk Arashi."_

_"Why do u call on us young monk?" asked Tsukiyomi._

_"The evil serpent, Orochi has marked our small village and set his gaze on our fair Princess Kushina. The demon leaves nothing but death and destruction in his wake. I wish to put an to this plague and save Kushina."_

_"And why should we help you, fair monk?" asked Amaterasu._

_"I plead to you help me save Kushina and in return i pledge to you my life and my services to you. Ask of me anything and it is yours." Arashi humbly pleaded._

_The gods looked at Arashi and then at each other and then back at the young monk. "Fine we shall help you Arashi." said Susanoo. There was a flash of light and each god bestowed a gift of great power to Arashi._

_Susanoo blessed him with Razien a sword with the power of the storms themselves. it could slice through anything._

_Tsukiyomi blessed him with the Tsuki no Kanna, the moon's mirror, able to seal anything within its reflection._

_Finally Amaterasu gave him the Hikaru no Amara, the sun's light, a jade necklace that grants the user long life and invulnerability._

_"When the task you wish to complete is done, we will return for what is rightfully ours." said Tsukiyomi and with that they vanished. As Arashi gathered the treasures he headed out the temple to meet his destiny and face the evil Orochi._

_It had been days since the Eclipse began and the land was covered in darkness. As Orochi was about to devour Kushina, Arashi attacked the beast._

_"Who dare challenge me?" roared Orochi._

_"The bringer of the demise," shouted the monk._

_"What you?! You are nothing more than a monk. What can you do?" jeered the demon._

_"Plenty," and with that the battle began._

_For seven nights they battled and upon the seventh night under the light of the full moon, Arashi beheaded the last of Orochi's heads. But even with the demon defeated Arashi could not expel the deadly aura of the beast so Arashi sealed the serpent along with his aura within the Tsuki no Kanna._

_Kushina was saved and Arashi was proclaimed a warrior and betrothed to his beloved. But on the eve of thier wedding, the celestial beings appeared once more._

_"We have come for what is ours." said Tsukiyomi._

_"I understand." said Arashi. "Anything in this yours."_

_Susanoo jeered with laughter as he said, "Then it is your bride we seek, monk."_

_Arashi pleaded with the gods anything but his beloved, not his darling Kushina._

_"But you said Anything, Arashi. Your swore your loyalty to us. Are you not a man of your word, young monk?" asked Tsukiyomi._

_"Yes, but..." as Arashi continue to plead them._

_The Brother's patience began to thin until thier sister spoke._

_"Brothers, wait perhaps he can return the gifts we return instead. How about that Arashi? Will you return the gifts bestowed upon you?"_

_Arashi accepted as the brothers nodded in agreement. Arashi returned with the celestial gifts but as he was to present the gods with the gifts a terrible pride and greed overtook him._

_'Why should he return the gifts? Wasn't it he who defeated the dreadful Orochi? Why with the gift's power he was invincible. Even stronger than that of the gods. If he could not have the treasures then no one could!' As he placed the treasures on the altar he grabbed the sword, Razien and plunged it at the Tsuki no Kanna and in doing so sealed his fate._

_There was a flash of light and Arashi was knocked unconscious. When he awoke the gods were no where to be seen. he had won he had defeated the celestial gods, but as reached for the treasures he noticed the horrific sight before him. Upon the mirror's reflection was his darling bride._

_"For betraying us, young Arashi we have cursed the treasures you so dearly love and your beloved soul is trapped within the mirror. But do not fret for nothing last forever the crack u made within the Tsuki no Kanna has damaged the seal and each decade the crack shall expand until the mirror shatters and your beloved will be unleashed." said Amaterasu._

_And Along with the maiden shall the demon Orochi be unleashed upon this earth stronger than ever." said Tsukiyomi._

_"And at that time not even those treasures will be able to save you." jeered Susanoo as the voices faded into the night._

_Arashi ashamed and heartbroken with guilt left and placed the three treasures in three respective temples._

_Razien, the sword of storms, was placed at the Nagoya Temple of the east. Tsuki no Kanna, the moon's mirror, was placed in the Kagami Shrine of the West, and the Hikaru no Amara, the sun's light, was placed in the Seiya Temple of the South. Arashi hoped that with the accursed treasures separated, he could slow down the curse. As for himself Arashi disappeared awaiting for that fateful day when his beloved and the Orochi would return._


	2. Chapter 1 Lonely Miko

_**Chapter 1 : Lonely Miko**_

Outside the village of Unshū layed a darken forest and deep within the forest layed an old abandoned temple. The full moon shined with its radiance as the gentle breeze made the cherry blossoms fall like rain. A lone figure walked along the path as she headed into the deep forest towards the temple. He skin is a pale white as it shines in the lunar light. Her hair is done up in a bun as glows a fiery read. She wears a deep silk kimono that hugs her body tightly. After walking for a while she finally comes to the temple as she walks up the rigidly steps. As she begins to push open the wooden doors the wind begins to pick up and howl a most fiecesome scream. She smiled as she stepped through the age old temple, "Restless, aren't we?"

The temple was covered in dust and cobwebs as bugs made their way across the floor. It smelled of death and decay as she made her way through the temple. "Home Sweet Home!" She slowly made her way to the altar at the end of the temple. On the altar sat for white candles and a golden statue. It was in the shape of the sphere. On each side was etched a different symbol, and with the middle was the engraving of a dragon with ruby eyes. The woman slowly put her hand up as she let her fingers trail the statue. "Soon, my beloved. Soon." She whispered.

The wooden doors blew open as a rush of wind filled the temple. "What took you so long, Magieru?" she said as began to light another match. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He stood 5"7 and wore a dark green robe. He had long black hair and light tan complexion with deep red eyes. Magieru went over as he kneeled behind the lady.

"I'm Sorry. My Lady."

"Hmph," she said as she continues to light the match and the lighted the first candle. The red flame began to flicker as the flame changed from a deep orange to a deep emerald flame and the temple was transformed into its former glory covered in gold, jewels, and emerald silk. The statue glowed with its golden radiance while its ruby eyes shined brightly. The woman pulled a small dagger from her hair as she let her long red hair flow.

"Magieru, have you made the preparations?" She asked as she let her fingers trail the blade.

"Yes, my lady. Zakieda is watching the shrine as we speak.

"Perfect, we cannot afford any more mistakes. Not when are so close." "I want you to find the Kokoro and bring it to me!" She demanded.

"Yes, My Lady." Magieru said as he stood up to leave.

Oh, and Magieru?"

Magieru turned as he looked back his lady.

She turned around as she looked with fierce green, "I want no wittiness. Do you understand?" She said with a stern voice as she gave look that would leave any normal man gasping for air. Magieru nodded. "Now leave me. I must make preparations for the Kokoro."

Magieru bowed once more as he transformed in to a wolf and headed out into the night.

The woman turned back to the statue as she gazed at with longing and desire. "Soon my beloved you shall return." She as she took the dagger and cut herself. "Let the rebirth ritual begin,"

Outside the village near the Sakura Miya River sits the Kagami Shrine. The Moon shines high above the trees as it reflects the water surrounded by cherry blossoms. The inhabitants of the shrine were all fast asleep and as the moon was gazing at the river, silver eyes kept a close eye on the Kagami Shrine.

Out of the forest Magieru appeared as he transformed back from his wolf form as he went to the young man sitting on top of the hill.

"Zakieda?!"

"What did the mistress say, Magieru?" Zakieda said unmoving.

"She wants the Kokoro and no witnesses."

"Hmph," said Zakieda as he stood up. He stood about 5'11 with a pale complexion. He wore a black Kimono with a red dragon engraved on the back. He had long black hair that hung over the right side of his face covering his right eye while the rest was tied in ponytail. His left was bright silver as he focused he gaze on the Kagami shrine. "Then let's go decorate this eyesore my favorite color." He said as both men descended on the shrine.

'Smash!' 'Boom!' those sounds awoke from my slumber. 'Smash!' again the sound echoed as I sat up startled and scared. Out-san, Oka-san, I said as I slowly got off my mattress and made my way to the altar room. The sounds got louder as if someone was searching for something. I peeked out from the hallway as I saw a man in green search while the other in black stood over Oka-san and Otu-san.

"Where is the Tsuki no Kokoro?!" Zakieda yelled at the priest as he shoved the woman to the floor. "Tell us where it is?"

"Never, the Tsuki no Kokoro is not meant for your foul hands, Demon!" said the priest he wore bright white robes with a silver trim that matched his silver hair.

"Oh really," Zakieda said as he smirked and grabbed the elder woman from the floor as he unsheathed a dagger from his robe and pressed it tightly against her neck. "I wonder if you'll change your story if I spill this woman's blood all over the shrine! After all, I simply do love the color of red especially when it's the blood of worthless humans!" he said as he sadistically licked his lips and pressed the dagger tighter to her neck as a small drop of blood trickles down her neck.

"OKA-SAN!" I said a little too loudly as I quickly ducked behind the Buddha statue.

"What was that?" as Zakieda quickly scanned the room. "Magieru check the rooms."

The man wearing green stopped what he was doing as he made his way closer to me. My heart started to beat faster as I heard his footsteps get closer. I hugged my knees closer to chest and prayed to the gods to not let him see me. I could still Oka-san struggling as Out-san pleaded with them to let her go. When I could no longer hear his footsteps, I peeked from my hiding place to check my parents. Only to see a deep pair of red eyes staring in mine. I quickly as I ducked down as I began to sweat and my heart began to beat louder. I knew he saw me. I just knew it. If he hadn't seen me he surely the thump of my heartbeat from the way it was beating out of my chest.

"Nothing here, Zakieda" Magieru said.

"Keep searching then, I'll deal with these fools." "So priest are you willing to us now where to find the Tsuki no Kokoro?"

"No, you mustn't the Kokoro is too powerful for any demon to control. Please, Let go of my wife!" Tonagi pleaded.

I'm so sorry to hear that priest! Too Bad!" Zakieda smiled as he slit her throat. She made a gurgling gasp sound before he dropped her to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"TONAMI!" Tonagi yelled as he went to go to his wife's side only to shoved back into the wall.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Now how about the Tsuki no Kokoro?" Zakieda said with a smile.

"Never!" said Tonagi as he spit in the demon's face.

"Stupid old man!" Zakieda said as he plunged the bloody dagger in the priest's heart as the blood spattered. "Ah a refreshing shower." he said as he dropped him to floor.

"Blood makes a beautiful shade of red. Does it not Magieru." Zakieda said as he licked his lips from side to side.

"Zakieda, it's not here, I don't sense any unusual auras around here anymore either."

"Hmph," Zakieda said as he removed his dagger from the corpse. "Let's get out here." said Zakieda as he headed out the temple with Magieru following closely behind.

When I heard the doors shut close, I made my way over to my parents. Their bodies were on the floor bloody and unmoving. The tears welled up in my eyes as I sobbed. I was alone.

Zakieda stopped abruptly as he turned around as Magieru kept walking towards the forest.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Zakieda said as looked back at the shrine.

"Like what?!"

"I rather leave no traces." Zakieda said with smile.

"Do what you want; I'm going to report to my lady." Magieru said as he transformed once again into a wolf and took off into the forest.

"So pussy whipped, Zakieda said with a chuckle. 'Now how to make this eyesore even more of a masterpiece.' He thought to himself as a smile came to his face. He moved the hair from his face to expose right eye. It burned with a deep red as he focused on the shrine. The shrine began to spark as it was set ablaze. "Everything looks so much better when it's red! " Zakieda said as turned and headed into the forest after Magieru.

Otu-san, Oka-san. I was never gonna them again I continue to sob over them until I noticed the smoke. When I dried my eyes and look I saw the flames and they were getting closer. I went over to Otu-san and Oka-san as I struggled to pull but it was no use. They were too heavy. The smoke began to thicker as the flames drew closer. I looked at them one last time as I turned and ran. I ran through the shrine but it seem like every way I took was blocked by flames and smoke. I made a run for the back way towards the river only to trip and hit my head. As I layed there my chest began to grow tight as the smoke began to surround me. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was a warm white light.


	3. Chapter 1 Lonely Miko Part 2

_**Chapter 1: Lonely Miko Part 2 **_

The cool autumn air blew as it whistled though the sakura leaves. The blue moon shone high in the air as reflected off of the Sakura Miza River and the illuminated Sakura's Forest.

Deep within the forest, a dark figure roamed. Branched to Branched he jumped ever quickly as each branch shook violently from the force. His body was completely covered except that of his head. . He arms and legs were large and muscular much of that like an ape He had sharp claws that dug into the branches as he fled though the trees. At first glance this figured appeared to e more than a man But his head is what made him a disgusting sight to see. There was not a single hair instead his head was covered with patches of lose white skin. His nose if you could call it a nose was short to the point where the nostrils were all you could see. He ears were pointed and pinned back to his head and his eyes they were no longer human but a gleaming red.

"I was so close." He thought to himself as he went deeper into the forest making sure every leap he would look back. As he shook the thoughts from his head he began to pick up speed feeling the reason for his fear was drawing closer.

As he continued run deeper into the forest, a cold bright silver light flew towards him. With barely a second to spare, he quickly dodged the attack allowing it only to slightly cut his face and hit one of the trees.

"Damn, How did she find me already?!" he said as he quickly jetted into the forest.

"Hmph," exclaimed a young girl as she walked towards the arrow. She stood about 5"7 and wore a long dark blue skirt with a silver kimono with a bow and quiver on her back. She had light caramel skin and long black hair that swayed with her as she walked. She sat down her bow and quiver as she approached the arrow embedded in the tree. With one quick thrust she pulled it out as she began to examine. The arrow was fine condition but the tip itself was sticky. She touched the sticky substance between her fingers. 'I can't believe I missed.' she thought to herself. "Sap?" she pondered as she continued at the substance on the arrow. She then sniffed the substance slightly as a gleam came to violet eyes. "Blood."

She placed the arrow down on the ground as she removed a flute from her kimono. "Kyu." She called softly as she began to play a calming melody. As the sing its hypnotic trance, a bright white light appeared and started to come towards her. The light encircled the girl dancing as she continued her tune and no sooner did she stop the light began to transform into a small white fox. The small fox looked at the girl with delight as it let out a small 'kyu' no softer than a cat's meow.

"Kyoko, you're here," she said as she smiled and kneeled down beside he r friend.

"Kyu, Kyu." The fox purred in delight at the affection's of his master.

"Now Kyoko," the girl said as she picked up the arrow. "I need you to do something for me." "I need you to follow this demon's scent."

Kyoko stared at the arrow with its bright blue eyes as it sniffed the blood. A low grow pulsated though Kyoko as all its tiny white hair began to stand up.

"That's right boy. It's a demon. A bad, nasty demon." Kyoko howled a small cry that filled the air. "I want you to find this demon. Okay, Kyoko. You know what to then right?" she said to her little friend.

Kyoko howled once more as it transformed into a white light and took off deep into the forest.

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you and Be Careful!" she shouted as he disappeared out of sight. She went over and retrieved her quiver and bow as she dashed into the trees. "This is no normal demon," she thought as she rubbed her fingers together still sticky from the blood. "Not normal at all."

As she went deeper into the forest her thoughts began to wander.

_Normal. Hmph. Normal is so vastly over-rated. Nothing is normal in life especially not in mine. My parents were murdered when I was only but a child. I very few memories of that night other than a warm white light, Kyoko standing on top of me as I awoke and Blood red eyes. The priests didn't even give me to time to grieve by the next moonrise; I was the new priestess of Kagami Shrine. But I guess it's not their fault they really didn't have much of a choice. Being the only child and heir of the shine didn't leave them many options. But I didn't care. I got what I needed. Information. I learned two things that faithful night. First, as Priestess of the Kagami shrine it was my sworn duty to protect the Tsuki no Kokoro. But hell that didn't matter to me I didn't even get to see the treasure. But I suppose it was for the best. Secondly I would have to fight demons in order to protect the Tsuki no Kokoro. Perhaps even those who murdered my parents. And this information I found invaluable._

_Demons, they are all the same. Such disgusting beings. Soulless beings incapable of human emotion or feeling. Feelings of Love, compassion, kindness, and mercy. Their hearts are filled with nothing but an insatiable thirst for greed and power._

_That night I made a vow. I would hunt down every demon after the Tsuki no Kokoro and DESTROY them and hopefully take revenge on those who took my normalcy of life away._

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed a white light straight up ahead. "Kyoko," she whispered as she sped up to catch up to her companion. "Your mine now Demon!"

Once she caught up to Kyoko, she could see the demon was only slightly ahead. "Good Boy Kyoko. Now ATTACK!"

'Kyu' the young fox howled as the white light began to take form and from its mouth shot a ball of energy.

The demon looked back hearing the all too familiar howl, only to see a ball of white energy again being shot towards him. "What the.." he said as he jumped out of the way with only seconds to spare. "Ha-ha. You missed," the demon jeered as it jumped to the next branch._CRACK._ the branch broke giving away under his sheer weight as he tumbled to the clearing below.

"Quickly, Kyoko!" She said as they ascended down into the clearing below with Kyoko following close behind.

Slowly the demon began to rise, as he stood up and tried to collect his bearings.

"Stop right there!" the girl shouted as she aimed her arrow with Kokoro growling by her side.

"What is with you girl? I didn't find your stupid treasure."

"Hmph, You're a demon and all demons must die!" she said as she pulled back the rein.

The demon jeered with laughter. "You really think that little bow and your cream puff are going to stop me." "You must be joking."

She smiled slyly. "Then how did you get that cut cross your cheek?"

The demon cringed realizing that bluffing was no longer an option. Beads of sweat fell down his face as shook with fear. "You'll never take me alive!" He said as fire came from his mouth towards the girl and Kyoko. "Burn Priestess!" he howled.

As the fire came blazing towards them, She pulled on her arrow. The flames grew hotter as the approached towards. 'Never again will you harm another soul. DIE!" she said as she released her arrow. In silver light the arrow penetrated the darks turning it to ice as it pierced its target.

"Ah!" the demon screamed as the pierced his shoulder pinning him to the nearby Sakura tree.

"Hmph, I missed again." The girl said as she approached the demon. Her bow pulled back and aimed for another shot.

"NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! STAY AWAY!" the demon screamed as the priestess came closer.

"NO STAY AWAY! YOUR NOT HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU?!" the demon begged.

Suddenly she stopped as she smirked and focused her violet on the pathetic sight before her. "I'm Kura Mizuki, Priestess of the Kagami Shrine, and your executioner!" and with that released her arrow.


	4. Chapter 2 Ambition

_**Tsuki no Kokoro Chapter 2: Ambition**_

The moon was high in the sky illuminating Sakura Miza forest as a blood retching scream filled the night. Silver Eyes watched from afar. "Kura..." the figure whispered as he watched the young priestess. "We shall surely meet again very soon." The strange figure said as it transformed into a Yastu and took off into the night.

Through the forest far from the Miza River, the Yastu flew over the night sky until it reached the forest of Serei. The wind howled an eerie sound as it blew through the Sakura leaves. The Yastu flew towards an old shrine. On the outside the shrine was old and decrepit. The wood was worn and broken. Dust and cobwebs hanged from every corner and crack. The Yastu flew through a small window as it entered the old shrine. On the inside the shrine was decorated in gold and jewels and covered in the finest jade silk.

Sitting at the end of the shrine, at the altar sat a beautiful woman. She wore a light violet Kimono and had long luscious red hair. The Yastu flew towards the alter as the Yastu transformed in the form of a man. He stood about 5"10 and wore a dark blue kimono with light blue around the trim. He had two black feathered wings that protruded from the back. He had dark chocolate tan skin with shoulder length wavy dark midnight hair. But his most unique feature was his eyes were as silver as the moon itself, holding within them more sight then they gave on.

"Did you bring me the Tsuki no Kokoro?" said the woman as she sat at the altar and removed a small vial from a kimono

."No." said the man in a low dark voice as he looked towards the door.

"Dear Erelis," said the woman as she opened the vial and applied. the substance upon her lips, "You come back not only back empty handed but as a failure. How disappointing I wonder what should be?" the lady with a sly smile as she glared at Erelis.

"I say destroy him. He is useless anyways." said Magieru as he walked through the door. " I mean to back empty handed and as a failure is the worst imaginable, My Lady." Magieru said as he glared and bowed to The Lady. She smiled as she walked towards Magieru.

"Bold words, however wasn't it you and your red loving partner who failed me to begin with? It you, Magieru would have brought me the Tsuki no Kokoro to begin with, I wouldn't have had to spend the last 8years trying to obtain it would?" "Maybe is not Erelis who I should deserves the punishment but you, Magieru?" the woman said as she put her hand over Magieru.

An agonizing pain recked havoc inside Magieru. It felt as if his very insides were being dissolved by acid. Magieru clutched his sides as he struggled to speak, "My Lady, Please forgive me. I will not fail you."

"Silence!" shouted the woman as her green eyes burned with intensity. "You have failed me for the last time." she said as he eyes begin to change form. Magieru screamed in agony as the pain became unbearable.

"If I may be so bold, Your Highness?" said as he appeared in front of Magieru holding her firmly away. "My efforts were not a total failure as it may seem. I may have some information that may prove most value." he said as he held her gaze. She glared at him and pulled away.

"This better be good, Erelis or next time it will not be Magieru who feels my wrath." she said as she walk towards the altar.

Erelis smiled as he spoke, "The one who keeps foiling your attempts to obtain the Tsuki no Kokoro then its protector, priestess of the Kagami Shrine, Kura Mizuki." "How is this useful information, Erelis?

"We already know she possessing the heart its obtain it that's the problem." said the woman as she grew impatient.

"But first to obtain the Tsuki no Kokoro you must defeat her and what better way than to gauge her strength."

"So are you saying you know her weakness, huh Erelis?" she said as she eyed Erelis looking for any signs of deception.

"Yes, though the girl may have a vast amount of spiritual energy, which is probably due to the Tsuki no Kokoro, she does not have the experience to control it. It is it her spirit fox companion who is the true adversary. Without him, it be easy to defeat the priestess, however we still can't underestimate the young girl."Erelis said smiling.

"Rubbish," Magieru interrupted as he picked himself off the floor and went towards the Lady."My Lady, let me handle this! I will separate the kitsune from its priestess and use it as leverage to obtain the heart for you." Magieru pleaded. "Let me have this one chance to prove myself to you. I will not fail!"

She looked at him with lust and hunger as she responded, " As you wish my Magieru, but fail me again. and the consequences will be dire."

Magieru smiled sly at Erelis as he took her hand and kissed it. "Wouldn't dream of it." he said as stood and turned towards Erelis.

"Maybe next time.". Magieru said as he transformed into a wolf and went out into the night.

Erelis turned his attention back the woman. "I have my own plan, if that's alright with you?"

"As long as the Tsuki no Kokoro is mine. That's all that matters. Do as u wish, Erelis". Erelis nodded as he turned to leave."However Erelis, I'm curious how will you go about obtaining the heart? After all Magieru already has a head start."

"Erelis smiled that all knowing smile as he looked back."Easily. After all she is only human." he said a he transformed back into the Yastu and flew into the night.


End file.
